First Desires
by dare-me-2
Summary: This takes place before Jev, aka Patch, fell for the first time. Who was the girl in the meadow? Jev wanted to meet her. Let her know he existed. Will he try and let his naivety get the best of him? Jev/OC
1. Planning

First Desires

A/N: Hey! Ok, so I'm really nervous…. This is my first fanfic. SOOOOOO, Read, and hopefully you enjoy! C u the end!

Ch. 1:Planning 

The boy's deep black eyes followed the wonderful girl dancing in the meadow. He wanted so much to go to her, and let her know he existed. He didn't know how to tell of his desire.

Jev was rudely interrupted, as Rixon tackled him. The boys wrestled until, 'til they were both at of breath.

"Don't tell me you were fawning over that young lass, again." Rixon panted teasingly, in his thick Irish accent.

"So what if I was, don't tell me your jealous. You know that I'll always love you." he replied jokingly. Rixon punched him on the shoulder, and they both started laughing again.

"Come on, I want to tell you something, but we need to go to somewhere more private." Rixon whispered in his best friend's ear. Jev and Rixon hiked up a deserted hill, and that was when they began to talk.

"I overheard some of the other angels, and they were talking about the original fallen. They said when they fell, they became human. I've always wanted to visit Earth, and see humans. And, don't deny you want to visit the young lass. So, I was wondering when we finished our shifts, we go pay Earth a visit."

Jev's P.O.V.

I got excited after hearing Rixon's news. My best friend was right, I wanted so badly to meet the girl in the meadow. I thought a bit, wondering if I wanted to become human, and decided nothing mattered if I met her.

"Yes, I'll do it ,but what about Dabria. She would go insane, if she knew I left her for a human. Besides, how are we to pass the Heavenly Gates, without the other Archangels knowing,"

Rixon smirked, " I have already got that covered. We will leave at mid-evening tomorrow. The others will be having supper. We will pack, and go quickly go past the Heavenly Gates. Are you ready?"

" Yes."

End of Chapter 1

_**Please read!**_

A/N: I know its short, and I'm Sorry for that! Ch.2 will be up soon. Okay please comment, and rate. Critiques are welcome, I want to improve, so you people can enjoy the story better. All the action is in Chs. 3 and 4. You'll meet the girl in the meadow. Thx for reading!

3, dare-me-2


	2. Escape

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2! Please Enjoy!

Ch 2 : Escape

Jev awoke to see the sun rise. He grabbed his bag, and started packing. He stuffed into it a few shirts, and pants, all of which were black. He exited his quarters, and stretched out his ebony wings. They were tense with all the excitement for this evening's activities.

By mid-morning he had eaten, and gotten dressed. He went to the place he relaxed. It was then, he saw the girl had emerged from her cabin. She was with her dog, and they were playing. She chased her dog around a tree, trying desperately to catch him. After pursuing him many times, she stumbled on a tree root. She sat up and started to laugh.

Her red hair flew behind her shoulder's, as her face tilted towards the sky. Her eye's were slits, and her beautiful smile brightened her whole face. Jev couldn't help but laugh. Her dog trotted over and began to lick her face joyously. She got up, and ran towards the nearby lake, and jumped in; her dog followed.

Jev looked at the sun-dial next to him, it was already mid-day! He was late for his shift! He ran at full speed to the Heavenly Gates. He saw that his fellow arch angels were thoroughly pissed. " I'm so sorry, I lost track of time!", he explained.

" Don't do it, again. This is very unlike you, Jev, and you are one of the best." Donavin said, chastisingly.

" I won't do it, again," Jev felt bad, and went to his post. Today he was checking the coordinates of the fallen, for they were always on the run. Rixon came soon afterwards, calm despite tonight's scandalous events. Both of their shifts ended by half-past mid-day. Jev returned to his quarters, and retrieved his pack. He met up with Rixon at the Heavenly Gates, and like Rixon had said, none of the Archangels were there.

They opened the gates, when they made sure no one was around. They both spread their wings and flew towards Earth.

They both landed in the meadow the girl frolicked in. Rixon spoke, "Okay we'll meet here in a fortnight ( A/N: I think that means two weeks, I'm not sure?) We'll meet at the lake. I wish good luck mate." Jev nodded and said farewell.

He jogged towards the cabin. Jev was extremely nervous, so he gathered his courage, and knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps, and the door opened. She asked, "Hello, who are you?"

End of Ch 2

A/N: Don't worry I'll post the third chappie, soon! Just need to finish typing and post.

Please review! I hope you in joyed!

dare-me-2


	3. Meetings and Feelings

A/N: Hello! I would like to thank:

-PatchJevlover and - Guest !

I really appreciate your comments, considering you guys were my

first comment posters! Thank You, NOW on with the story!

Ch. 3: Meetings and Feelings

" Hello my name is Jev, and I need a place to stay", Jev was extremely nervous and couldn't think of anything else to say.

" My name is Catherine and you may stay, but you will be staying in the guest cabin in the back. Are you hungry? Tonight we will be having pigeon pie."

He stepped into the cabin, and said his thanks. The cabin seemed to have two rooms, a main living room and a bedroom; he wouldn't know, for the door to the second roomwas closed. Jev jumped at the sound of a bark at the door. Catherine walked over to the door, and opened it. A large German Sheppard entered with a goose in its mouth. He set it on a tray, and walked over to Jev. He just sat there and stared at him. " His name is Chester, he hunts bird." Chester began to sniff him, and afterwards started to lick Jev happily.

Catherine's POV

I took a look at my sudden guest. He was tall, extremely tall. He had rough black hair. His ebony eyes were amazing. I know they hold so much emotion, but he let none of it escape, or show. His features were hard, and beautiful. Wait! What was I thinking, I hardly knew this man boy was!

Jev came up to me. He stood there for moments. I wanted him to kiss…. Wait, Oh no, not again! His eyes bore into mine. Was their lust in his eyes, and maybe even desire, no way?! We stood there for moments, that felt like eternities. Finally, he took the pot of pigeon pie I was holding, and set it onto the table.

I came to my senses, and helped my guest set the table. We began to eat, and I couldn't help but ask, " What happened to you that forced you to lodge? Also, How long will you be staying?"

" Oh, I will be staying for about two weeks," Jev said while what seemed to be trying to thoroughly explain the story, " My partner and I were attacked. Our horses were stolen, and along with our supplies. While I tried to desperately save our belongings about 4 of the 8 attackers really beat me."

" Oh My!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, " Do you want me to inspect your wounds? And you said you weren't alone."

" My partner told me to lodge while he traveled to town, and got supplies, and rested. No, but thank you for offering to inspect my wound. But I believe time is all my bruises need to recover."

Jev and I ate the rest of dinner in silence. After dinner, I saw him off to bed.

One Week Later…

Jev and I quickly became friends. We would talk, laugh, and go on walks with Chester together. Amazingly we never had trouble brewing up conversation.

And for the first time in my life, I had feelings for someone, his name was Jev.

6 Days Later..

We returned from the lake, and as we entered the house Chester tackled Jev. We started to laugh, and didn't stop 'til Chester bounced off Jev's chest. I helped him get up, and we prepared dinner. Tonight was roasted duck. We had dinner, and went to sleep.

That night I dreamt for the first time in months. As always it was a nightmare of my father's murder. I remembered the men coming into his office, while I hid in the closet, watching. The man took a gun and pointed it at my father's temple. The man pulled the trigger… BAM! I couldn't help but scream. The murderer came towards the closet. The closet door suddenly opened , and a giant hand pulled me out. That was when I heard a man run up the stairs.

" Put the girl down," his deep ebony eyes glistened with power, " or I swear I will send you to Hell!" The man put me down and pointed the gun at my savior.

" Its not like you can, Jev." Did the murderer just say Jev? " You don't have any of my feathers," the crazy man chuckled evily.

" You want to bet." Jev reached into his pocket and took out a gray feather. He threw the feather into my father's fireplace. The murderer went up in flames and disappeared.

I looked down at my father's life-less body, and screamed.

I woke up screaming, and Jev then sprinted into my room. I look at him with teary eyes trying to rememeber the dream I had. Oh right, the one of my fathers murder… and something else that felt important.

He came over and engulfed me in his arms. I gripped onto his shirt as though my life depended on it. I wept into his shoulder, and soon I calmed down. Jev wiped my tears away, gently. He got up, but I grabbed his arm, and said, " Stay."

He sat down again, now our faces were inches apart. He looked in my gray eyes, as if asking if he could… kiss me. I didn't give him an answer, but only made my lips have contact with his. This desire was foreign to me, but I only wanted this moment to last forever.

End of Ch 3

A/N: Best, yet worst Cliffhanger! I posted in honor of Finale by Becca Fitzpatrick, came out yesterday! That's why its so long. BTW, next Chappie is sort of sad!

Please Comment! BYE BYE dare-me-2


	4. GOodbyes

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't update cuz of school, homework, chores, and clubs. And when I was going to post, hurricane Sandy hit. I had no power for four frickin' days. So I am sorry again to leave you hanging for so long. Finally, I forgot to put the disclaimer…. I DO NOT OWN HUSH HUSH…. I'm only saying it once. Now,

On With The Story! dare-me-2

Ch. 4 : Goodbyes

Catherine's Pov

Jev deepened the kiss, and I slid my hands up his chest- feeling every single toned muscle- and wrapped them around his neck. He grabbed me around the waist, making the kiss, if possible, deeper.

If he hadn't pulled away, I wouldn't have noticed I needed to breath. I looked at Jev, his face looked flawless in the moon light. He observed my face as if trying to find if I regretted my decision. When he seemed to find no remorse, he smiled.

I gently pulled him down, to rest beside me. He laid on his side facing me, and that was when I cuddled into the warmth of his chest. I rested my head on his outstretched arm, and he wrapped his free arm around my waist again. That night I fell asleep to the steady of the heart of the man that chased my nightmares away.

I woke up to the sizzling of a frying pan. Oh lord , what time was it! I jumped out of bed, and walked into the kitchen to find Jev cooking. I skipped over to him and saw he was frying some eggs. Eggs! Where in the world did he find eggs?! Curiosity got the best of, and I asked, " Where did you get those eggs?"

" I went with Chester to the woods, and found a nest. I ended up taking three

of the six eggs. And I wanted to thank you before I left,"

My heart dropped, and then shattered into a million pieces. I wondered how I let myself get attached, so quickly. As a reply, "Thank you, eggs are wonderful. I really don't have eggs as much as I should have," and I it took all my strength not to let sadness leak into my voice.

We ate breakfast in silence. I tried to eat as snail like as possible, to prolong his departure. I was dreading every moment, wondering if he could hear my heartbeat. Finally, it was time for Jev to leave. He grabbed his pack, and met me out on the porch. I stared into his black orbs, and we stood there. He said his goodbyes, and began walking towards the lake. His figure stopped, and sprinted back to stood there and took off his necklace, and put it around my neck. He said, "One day soon, I will come back for this necklace, but when I do, I won't be leaving."

He kissed with a passion, and all I could do was to return the kiss with equal amount. He stopped, and looked me in the eye, and began to walk away, again. Finally, when I could no longer see him, a single tear left my eye.

End of Ch. 4

A/N: When I wrote this, my dog was drooling all over me. Hope you enjoyed Ch. 4!

AND… I have a complaint about Finale by Becca Fitzpatrick

**Spoiler Alert!**

I nearly died of depression when Scott died. Why did he die?! I loved him… but not more than Patch. Speaking of which, Patch got to feel! I cried of happiness. :D

Literally this book, was the first time I had an emotional roller coaster scenario.

Still sad about Scott, though. T.T

**End of Spoiler!** dare-me-2


	5. Not a New Chap, Sorry!

Hey guys! I haven't updated, and super incredibly sorry….And I have a fatal disease, that only writers can get… WRITERS BLOCK! I know its horrible, so please bare with me, cause I've been getting little bits and pieces of brilliance while in school. So if you don't get a new update in 3 days time. Please post something… maybe ideas for chapters to come, and/or what books you would like me to fanfic. about…. BTW, After I finish this fan fiction, I am doing a Hunger Games fanfic.

dare-me-2


End file.
